


Maybe I'm just built different

by BlueJuJu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadza, Emotional Hurt, Family Dynamic AU, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Its 5am someone pls end my suffering, Oneshot, Philza Has Wings, Shapeshifter Technoblade, TommyInnit Has Wings, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric, Wilbur is a crybaby lmao, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), tommy wilbur and techno are siblings, wdym i need a hug? I'm compleatly fine, wilbur has nothing lmao what a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJuJu/pseuds/BlueJuJu
Summary: Wilbur always felt like a black sheep of the family. His twin brother Techno had shapeshifter genes from their mother, and his younger brother Tommy had Phil's genes that made him have wings. And Wilbur? He didn't have any of those.or: Wil feels bad about himself for not being anything like his brothers so he cries himself to sleep. But hey! His fam is there to cheer him up! Also their mother left them-
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Maybe I'm just built different

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify the ages-
> 
> Philza - 27  
> Wilbur & Techno - 16  
> Tommy - 11
> 
> idk how to write i only know how to art so yeah- enjoy i guess? This is based of my little sbi headcannon-

It was almost 4am. A candle was burning on a bedside table. It was quiet. The only thing you could hear is a little sobbing comming from Wilburs and Technos room. Wilbur was trying to be as quiet as possible while crying. At that time of the night the thoughts of Wilbur being the black sheep of his family would never leave his head. Unlike his other family members, he was the only one who didn't have some kind of 'supernatural genes'. His younger brother Tommy had wings, just like their father - Philza, and his twin brother Techno could shapeshift just like their mother that they haven't seen in a long time.

His brothers would always joke about Wilbur being the basic sibling with no interesting looks or abilities. And they were right about it, but Wilbur always acted like those kind of jokes don't bother him, when in reality they did. He started wondering if he isn't a disappointment of the family.

When Wilbur was crying, he didn't notice that Techno sneeked out of their room. After some time he heard a familiar voice. -Wil? Is everything okay?- Philza was standing in the entrance to the room. Tommy was there too and so was Techno, who was the one that got Phil. Wilbur sat up on his bed looking at them -Wha..yeah..yeah I'm fine..there's nothing to worry about me- He looked around the room. -Come on now, Techno told us you've been crying for a long time now you pussy- Tommy looked at Wilbur with an annoyed face. Phil went up to Wilbur and sat on his bed.-Was it a nightmare? A bad dream? I don't see you crying often- Phil tried to make eye contact with his son, but Wilbur tried to avoid that contact as much as he could. -Why do you even want to know..?- Wilbur looked at a candle that was burning a bright orange flame placed on his bedside table. -Because you are my sons, and i care about you. When my children are feeling bad i need to know why is that.- Phil tilted his head trying to make eye contact with Wilbur again. There was a moment of silence. Tommy and Techno were now sitting on the other twins bed that was close to the one that Phil and Wil were sitting on. The silence was broken with Wils voice. -Dad am I...am i a family disappointment..?-

Philza shook his head in surprise. It was quiet again. -Heh? Why would he be disappoined in you? I literally stab people and Tommy is...just Tommy- Techno broke the silence, and Tommy looked at his older brother saying 'listen here you pig shit-' while his little wings started flaping furiously. Phil looked at them with a glare saying 'do not argue now' and turned back to Wil. -And what made you think that you are a disappointment..?- Before Wilbur could say anything, his eyes were full of tears again. -I..well..I can't shapeshift, and i don't have wings. I'm not special unlike the rest of the family, I'm just..fucking plain- Wilbur managed to look his father in the eyes -I feel like there's something wrong with me, like I don't belong here or- - He continued but was interrupted by Philza soon enough. -And you think that having an unusual feature defines if you are special or not? 'Cuz let me tell you, it doesn't- Phil smiled softly and ruffled the boys hair. -Nothing defines if someone is special or not. Everyone is diffrent, everyone is special- Phil hugged his son and wraped his wing around him, as tears were falling down Wilburs face. Wilbur immediately hugged back. As they were hugging, Phil looked at his two other sons that were sitting on the second bed and gave them a sign that if they want they can join the hug. Techno shrugged and decided to join, although Tommy hesitated if he wants to join the hug, because he wasn't a touchy person, but decided to join anyway, and when he did, he tried mimicking Philza and wraped his little wings around his family members.

Wilbur calmed down, he just enjoyed the moment, that for once his brothers aren't making fun of him, and that he doesn't feel bad about himsef. He felt..nice..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it?? maybe?? Like i said- i'm better at art than writing so- twt: @BlueJuJu3 instagram: @blue_juju_artz
> 
> uhm yeah- also big thanks to my friend for helping me with the tags cuz i suck at it lmao-


End file.
